It's Mean A Great Deal To Me
by Porotorochi
Summary: PLOP! setangkai bunga mawar merah tiba-tiba muncul ditangan Kaito, beberapa anak perempuan yang duduk di paling depan berteriak saat itu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir bersekolah dan kesempatannya menyampaikan sesuatu pada Aoko sebelum semua waktunya hilang.


It's Mean A Great Deal To Me

"_Never misjudge the most faithful heart of your beloved." –_ Ludwig Van Beethoven

**09.47 p.m **

Alunan lagu Moonlight Sonata terdengar mengalun dari ruang teater dengan kapasitas 3.000 orang milik sebuah SMA di Jepang. Jari-jari lentik seorang dengan tuxedo dan celana putih serta kemeja biru sedang bermain di atas tuts-tuts piano berwarna putih elegan. Kaito Kuroba. Matanya terpejam menghayati setiap nada lagu tersebut. Ruangan teater sudah sepi sejak 2 jam yang lalu namun dirinya belum meninggalkan ruangan itu untuk memastikan ia bisa sukses hebat tampil di depan 3.000 orang 2 hari lagi. Ia sudah menyentuh bagian akhir lagu Moonlight Sonata dan matanya terbuka seiring senyumnya berkembang. PROK… PROK… PROK. "Bagus sekali!" awalnya hanya sebuah suara dari gadis yang tidak diketahui keberadannya, namun seiring terdengar langkah kaki terlihatlah seorang gadis dengan kupluk coklat, hoodie putih, rok berimpel berwarna merah kotak-kotak, stocking hitam serta sepatu yang jika alas sepatu tersebut beradu dengan lantai akan terdengar langkah berisik namun tetap enak didengar. Langkah itu makin dekat hingga berhenti tepat saat Kaito melihat ke arah lain piano putihnya. "Aoko," gumam Kaito datar. Aoko tertawa renyah, "Kau tidak usah pura-pura dingin seperti itu! Palsu sekali!" serunya sambil menonjok lengan kiri Kaito. Kaito hanya mendengus sebal dan mengelus tiap senti dari tuts piano di tengah panggung teater. "Kenapa kau selalu memainkan lagu tanpa penyanyi?" tanya Aoko sambil menatap Kaito penuh tanya. "Karena aku yakin, kau pasti akan menyuruh Shinichi untuk bernyanyi dan panggung ini akan kacau," jawab Kaito enteng dan seadanya. Ia kira Aoko tahu kenapa dirinya tidak suka memainkan lagu dengan seorang penyanyi. Aoko tidak berkomentar, lalu "Geser!" seru Aoko sambil mendorong tubuh Kaito untuk menyisakan sedikit celah di kursi piano. "Kasar sekali!" seru Kaito dengan suara tidak kalah besarnya namun anehnya, lelaki itu tetap bergeser. Aoko duduk disebelahnya sambil menekan tuts 're' di piano dengan jari bergetar. "Dua hari lagi perpisahan, bukan?" tanya Aoko pelan.

"Ya," jawab Kaito dengan wajah dan nada datar.

"Mainkan aku sebuah lagu yang belum pernah kau perdengarkan ke orang-orang di sekolah ini,"

"Untuk apa?"

"Mainkan saja!"

Kaito terdiam sejenak sambil melihat telunjuk Aoko yang masih tetap berada di atas tuts 're'. Ia menghela nafas, "Tidak mau."

–

Esoknya…

Kaito menyempurnakan lagu Moonlight Sonata untuk esok hari. Ia selalu berlatih saat gedung teater benar-benar sepi. Ini masih pagi sekali dan Kaito sudah bermain dengan piano putihnya. Kaito menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali dalam 2 jam terakhir. Saat itu, gedung teater benar-benar sunyi. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Sedetik kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari tribun. "KUROBA! Itu kau, bukan?" walaupun Kaito tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa orang itu, namun dari suaranya ia sudah tahu itu pasti suara milik Aoko. "Tidak perlu berteriak, bukan?" tanya Kaito jengkel. Aoko hanya tertawa lalu mulai berlari menuruni satu demi satu deretan kursi hingga ia sampai di bawah panggung. "Kau dicari Subaru Senpai!" jelas Aoko dengan nafas naik-turun. "Hah? Sudah ada orang di sekolah? Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Kaito yang segera turun dari panggung dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Aoko dengan kuat. Aoko hampir membanting tubuh Kaito jika lelaki itu tidak segera mencengkram lengan Aoko. "Memang sudah ada orang di sekolah, aku salah satunya! Berarti tadi kau anggap aku apa?" jawab Aoko sambil membersihkan lengannya yang tadi dipegang Kaito. Kaito terdiam lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Aoko. "Sekarang kau harus berkeramas," ujar Kaito sambil menyeringai. "Untuk apa?"

"Tadi kau membersihkan tempat dimana aku mencengkramu, bukan? Dan baru saja aku menepuk-nepuk kepalamu, itu berarti kau harus berkeramas."

Aoko hanya diam, namun ia membenarkan kalimat Kaito tadi. "Kau dicari Subaru Senpai, pergi sana."

Kaito mengedikan bahu lalu berjalan berlalu. Aoko masih berdiri di tempat. Kaito berhenti didepan pintu keluar, "HEH JELEK! KAU MAU IKUT KELUAR TIDAK?" teriak Kaito. Aoko sedikit melompat ditempatnya karena suara Kaito tadi begitu menusuk telinga. "IYA SEBENTAR, BODOH!"

—

Hari H pun tiba. Hari dimana perpisahan sesungguhnya sudah didepan mata. Aoko berjalan berdampingan dengan Kaito di koridor selatan sebelum keluar gedung sekolah untuk masuk gedung teater yang hanya dibatasi oleh halaman belakang sekolah. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan dengan tenaga yang kuat disusul oleh bunyi PLAK. "Hei, Kuroba! Aku punya hadiah untukmu dihari terakhir ini," kata Aoko memecah keheningan. Aoko baru saja meninju lengan Kaito dengan keras. "Tidak perlu meninju! Apa?" tanya Kaito sinis sambil melirik Aoko yang berseri-seri disampingnya. "Rahasia!" jawab Aoko bersemangat lalu berjalan mendahului Kaito. "Kalau begitu tidak perlu bilang!" seru Kaito jengkel lalu berlari untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Aoko yang sudah jauh didepan. Aoko menoleh lalu membuat huruf V dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di udara dan ia segera berlari sebelum tangan Kaito mendarat manis di kepalanya. "Cih!"

Kaito tampil mengagumkan saat itu. Entah kenapa, padahal lagu asli Moonlight Sonata adalah 15 menit namun ia hanya memainkan 5 menit pertama saja. Anehnya, penonton tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Di akhir pertunjukan, Kaito mebungkukan badannya membuat sudut 90 derajat lalu suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh dari seluruh penjuru gedung teater. PLOP! setangkai bunga mawar merah tiba-tiba muncul ditangannya, beberapa anak perempuan yang duduk di paling depan berteriak saat itu. Satu gerakan lagi, kali ini Kaito melayangkan tangannya di udara dan beberapa bunga mawar terlihat hingga akhirnya bunga-bunga tersebut mendarat persis ditempat para perempuan yang berteriak-teriak tadi duduk. Tirai berwarna merah mulai bergerak untuk menutup panggung dan Kaito menunggu hingga tirai itu tertutup. Dengan cepat Kaito berjalan menuju backstage dan Shinichi, Heiji serta Saguru berjabat tangan dengan Kaito atas keberhasilannya. Hari itu berjalan sangat lancar. Tepat pada saat tengah hari, acara ditutup, semuanya selesai. Gedung teater yang mulanya penuh sekarang mulai kosong di beberapa tempat, hingga waktu menunjukan pukul 2 siang hari. Gedung teater benar-benar sepi dan orang-orang backstage sudah tidak terlihat mondar-mandir lagi. "Psstt… Aoko." Bisik Kaito.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pulang dulu ya!"

"Kenapa?"

Kaito mendengus, "Aku ingin menagih kejutan darimu!" jawab Kaito. Dirinya berbohong, ya… Kaito berbohong.

Aoko sedikit menimbang-nimbang namun akhirnya mengangguk. Saat itu, Kaito memastikan sudah tidak ada orang disana, ia mulai duduk di depan piano putihnya. Diikuti Aoko yang berdiri bersandar pada piano. Kaito menarik nafas lalu tangannya mulai bermain di atas tuts. Lagu ini… lanjutan lagu Moonlight Sonata yang tadi hanya dimainkan 5 menit oleh Kaito. Aoko mulai larut dalam alunan piano yang halus dari Kaito. Hingga lagu berakhir, Aoko membuka mata. "Bagus sekali!" seru gadis itu sambil bertepuk tangan. Kaito tersenyum, "Kau tahu? Bagian itu adalah bagian yang belum pernah aku perdengarkan pada seluruh orang di sekolah ini." Mata Aoko terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kaito tadi, permintaannya dikabulkan saat ia mungkin tidak akan melihat Kaito bermain piano lagi disini. Permintaannya dikabulkan… "Maaf, aku telat 30 menit." Ujar Kaito lagi sambil melihat jam digital besar di tribun penonton yang selalu menyala walaupun tidak ada orang di teater. "Terlambat apa?"

"Kemarin kau memencet tuts 're' dan aku berinisiatif untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu jam 2,"

Aoko terdiam. "Terimakasih, Kuroba!"

"Jangan panggil Kuroba, panggil aku Kaito."

"Ah… Kaito,"

Kaito tersenyum, "Bagus! Dan itu berarti kau sudah resmi menjadi pasanganku!" seru Kaito dengan menyeringai. Aoko tidak habis pikir, "APA-APAAN?" teriak Aoko sambil memukul lengan Kaito. Namun didalam hatinya, Aoko menerima perkataan Kaito tadi, didalam hatinya ia berterima kasih. "Yah maaf saja, aku tidak pandai berbicara." Kata Kaito enteng lalu jarinya memencet tuts 're'. "Mana hadiahku?" tanya Kaito yang melihat tangan Aoko tidak membawa apa-apa. "Ah! Tunggu sebentar," Aoko berlari ke arah backstage lalu kembali dengan…. Sebuah aquarium bulat ditangannya. "WOAAAA!" teriak Kaito lalu dirinya segera berlari menuruni panggung dan terus berlari ke arah pintu keluar. "Aneh sekali, ia 'kan takut pada ikan, bukan aquarium. Padahal disini hanya ada kotak harta karun yang harus ia buka sendiri," gumam Aoko.

_And since that day, he was mine – Aoko Nakamori_

"_The best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. And that's what you've given me. That's what I'd hoped to give you forever__" – _Nicholas Sparks


End file.
